


Undercover Fun

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: 2000 AU, Butt Sex, Drunken sex, Edging, Fingering, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pregnancy Kink, URL is a human so he's Earl, cross dressing, pre-relationship URLY but they're into each other, tiny bit of dub con bc smitty is very smashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Smitty and Earl have to pose as a married hetero couple. Smitty makes a very cute girl. Earl is into it.





	Undercover Fun

**Author's Note:**

> They're both humans here, because it plays in a friend's and mine 2000 AU, so they're just regular cops. And gay people can't be married yet.

Earl shoved their cabin door open with his broad shoulders, carrying his smaller partner in his arms. Smitty was pissed off his face, shouting and gesticulating all over the place. He had almost blown their cover, when he started to talk details about the case they were on. Luckily Earl had been able to snuck them away from the cruise bar before anything really bad happened.

“You should’ve drunken virgin Daiquiris, if you can’t hold your liquor, man.”

He scolded him, while he let him fall on their double bed with a quiet ‘poof’.

Smitty was shaking his head, the big golden hoop earrings he was wearing swinging with his motion. The white see-through sun dress around his body had slipped up, revealing his epilated thighs. Not that Smitty usually cared about his body hair, but his undercover identity happened to be a woman, which he was able to pull off surprisingly well. He had been reluctant to go through the process, but after he had learned that it would either be him or a female colleague going on the mission with Earl, he had been almost too eager to get all the make-up tricks from the chief’s secretary. 

They were booked on a couples cruise to shadow the head of a small gang in their precinct, who was on here with his wife, presumably to get some deals done in international water. Obviously they couldn’t arrest him here, but they’d be able to collect evidence and make him confess. It was only for married couples, which is why they couldn’t just pose as gay but had to go the extra mile. Instead of Morton Smitty, he or rather she was Emily Heisenberg, with her newlywed husband Gabriel Heisenberg. Both madly in love and both into gambling, which just happened to be their target’s favorite past time.

Earl did have a thing for Smitty, and Smitty always seemed to be kind of reluctantly into Earl as well, so it wasn’t hard for them to play-pretend this sort of thing. And his partner really did make a pretty girl, which wasn’t surprising. He knew it was unusual, and he did have some minor fights with their colleagues about this before, but he _did_ think he was… well pretty. He was small, his hair was soft, his buckteeth and skittishness made him look like his hamster he had at home. Just very cute. As a girl, this was all still there, just with lip gloss, wavy dresses and a higher-pitched voice. Earl had caught himself staring at Emily-Smitty instead of doing his job on multiple occasions, but he just pretended it was part of their spiel. He WAS madly in love with his new wife after all. 

Right now though, he was merely looking down on him, shaking his head. Smitty could chuck away quite a lot, but he really outdid it this time. It just so happened that tonight had been lady’s night, with free drinks till midnight for all the wives and Smitty had made good use of that.

“I _can_ hold my liquor, what’re you sayin’?? You callin’ me a pussy???”

Smitty slurred loudly, his arm swinging out to hit him, but not nearly able to get anywhere near his body. 

“Nah, I’m calling you irresponsible. You almost blew our cover.”

Earl had his fists on his hips. It was funny seeing him like this and he could never be truly angry at him, but he was a bit miffed nonetheless. This was the first time he seriously endangered them. Who knew what the gang boss would do if he found out they were cops. 

“Oooooh, I’m sorry, _DADDY_ , didn’t know I can’t have some fun on this lame trip!”

Earl groaned, running his hand over his face. He was clearly too far gone. 

“This ain’t a trip, Smitty. We’re on duty, remember?”

Smitty went cross eyed, seemingly concentrating and finally remembered.

“Oh yeeeaah, the guy, with the thing… riiiight…”

He fell back onto the soft mattress, his dress shifting again, making his appearance even more indecent. Earl saw with slight amusement, that he actually had put in the extra effort and wore female panties. He gulped, feeling how this sight did have an effect on him. He had a preference for thighs, and Smitty’s thighs looked extra nice right now, framed by the dark blue lace, perfectly hairless and smooth, basically screaming to be caressed by him… but he had to stay on track.

He would usually get him some coffee, but he didn’t dare to leave him alone. Smitty was rolling around on the king sized bed by now, complaining about not getting more drinks and how bored he was. He watched this display for a while, secretly happy how the bow of the dress’ belt was getting looser with each time Smitty rolled over, until it finally came undone and the fabric fell to the side like an open bathrobe. Suddenly his partner was in his underwear and he actually got embarrassed about it. Earl was lucky, the sun was just setting in front of their bulls eye window, coloring Smitty’s blushing cheeks in a cute peachy hue.

Smitty was trying to hide his chest, as if he actually had boobs and wasn’t just wearing a stuffed dark blue lacy bra, fitting to his panties. 

“What’re you lookin’ at, perv? Get a picture why dontcha…”

He mumbled and then tried to undo the bra, but his alcohol levels left his hands too clumsy to get a proper grip on the hooks. Earl sighed before he moved closer. 

“Here, let me help you before you hurt yourself.”

His intoxicated partner huffed annoyed and first shuffled away, but then seemed to change his mind and instead scooted forward to get a hold on Earl’s wrists. 

“Ohhh, is daddy gonna help me undress?”

He babbled, pushing Earl’s hands behind his back, while he wobbly got on his knees to be higher up. Earl needed to chuckle at that, while he undid the hooks effortlessly, pulling the bra off Smitty’s body. 

“Yeah, because you’re too drunk. Also, stop calling me daddy.”

He was caught off guard, when Smitty’s skinny arms were suddenly wrapped around his neck, his alcohol saturated breath right next to his ear. 

“But we’re married, you need to become a daddy soon.”

He giggled and Earl wasn’t sure if his drunken friend was even aware that he wasn’t indeed his wife. As much as he enjoyed this hug, he still felt that Smitty was probably better off sleeping right now, so he pushed him down into the pillows. 

“Look, babe, let’s get you to sleep, so you can get rid of that buzz, yeah?”

He was pulling up the sheets to tuck him in, but Smitty seemed to have different plans. He was around his neck again in an instant, pushing his almost naked body against him. Earl couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy it, but it was against his principals to seduce someone so completely wasted. Where was the fun in that?

“What if I want your buzz, big guy?”

Smitty whispered into his ear again, pushing himself closer. His body was properly heated up, his chest felt soft and the way he moved against him kind of made Earl weak. It was hard to reject your crush if he was literally hanging around your neck. He decided to humor him, just a bit. Only until he tired himself out. Not further, no sir.

Earl let himself flop back on the bed, leaning against the backrest, while he swung Smitty with him, placing him back down so he straddled his hips. His partner seemed to have fun and laughed while he got manhandled like that. Now he was sitting on him, naked aside from a pair of girly panties, wiggling his butt on him, blushing and smiling. Seems Smitty was a flirty drunk. Or horny drunk. Both worked.

“You still want that buzz?”

He asked playfully, while he let his hands slowly grip Smitty’s waist to keep this restless guy in place. Smitty in turn put his palms on Earl’s shirt, trying to unbutton it. 

“Yeah, gimme that sugar.”

He hiccupped, actually managing to open up the buttons without damaging the fabric. Earl decided to just enjoy whatever show he wanted to put on, so he folded his arms behind his head, watching Smitty with sultry eyes undressing him more and more. It was obvious this was flustering for him, if the way his blush deepened with each breath was any indication. His clumsy fingers were pulling off the cotton of Earl’s shirt, exposing his dark, hairy chest, a heavy contrast to Smitty’s pale and hairless one. He swore he could see his eyes flip back and forth between them, before he started to run his fingers through his chest hair, tracing his pecks, using his manicured fingernails to lightly scratch over his skin. Earl sighed out in bliss and kept on watching him, moving his eyes with ostentation, lingering at his panties, where the first signs of a rising boner dented the fabric noticeably. Smitty pretended not to notice and rubbed more over his chest while he let himself fall down, barely catching himself so his face lingered over Earl’s.

“Smooches for the wife, darling!”

He mumbled and then lowered his face, his lips comically puckered. Earl huffed amused through his nose. No way would he let this drunkard have a chance of initiating their first kiss. He quickly moved his right hand to grab him at the back of his hair and hold him still. Smitty’s eyes shot open, looking at him slightly confused and then Earl took the initiative. 

He grinned at him, full of dominance, Smitty’s breath hitching in his throat, finally understanding in what kind of situation he had brought himself, and then Earl’s lips were on his, sucking and nibbling, his tongue coming out to lick and play around his buckteeth. Earl felt Smitty melting against him, his small hands gripping his neck, fingernails running upwards through his short curly hair. 

Smitty’s tongue came out, almost shyly playing with his, licking over Earl’s lips in return. He let him do his thing for a while and then quickly caught it with his own tongue, pushing against him, inching inside his mouth. He could tell Smitty was trying to gain control. As if. He pushed more, his big tongue easily slipping in between these parted lips and behind his buck teeth, curling and licking around his gums and his palate. Finally his partner moaned against him, admitting defeat and letting him do what he wanted. Earl was pleased and a bit surprised. He had only planned on teasing him a bit, but now his smaller partner was seriously getting into this and Earl could feel his hard-on pressed between his chest and Smitty’s stomach.

After he had basically knotted their tongues together for so long that they were both getting breathless, he finally let up off his hair to touch him more. They were already here, so why not go further. The last two weeks had been intense and stressful, being constantly in character, having to share a cabin without privacy, not to mention the sexual tension which had existed even before they had accepted that job. It was all culminating now, even though Earl was far from drunk. A bit tipsy maybe, but not as smashed as his partner, who was still lying on him, almost naked, his lips pressed against him, opened wide for his tongue to play with. 

It felt exciting to actually run both of his hands over Smitty’s body. He enjoyed how soft his skin was, how he could feel his ribs poking out, the gentle curve of his waist and finally his digits ran over his hips, finding the fabric of his lewd panties. They were surprisingly skimpy now that he thought about it, definitely lingerie and not just some knickers you would put on to feel comfortable. His ass was exposed due to the spare fabric and his pose and Earl didn’t hesitate before his palms cupped both of Smitty’s cheeks. He gasped at that and sat up, his eyes surprised but not unwilling.

“Aaahh, Earl, uhm…”

He began, but Earl merely squeezed him. He watched him, his gaze intent, his plush lips curled to a shit-eating grin.

“What’s up, wife? Don’t you want to make me a daddy?”

Smitty blushed anew, shivering all over. He had flirted too much and now had to pay the consequences. He shifted on him, his boner moving in between them, Earl’s hands pushing and pulling on his butt. He seemed to contemplate what to do next, and to Earl’s surprise his face softened while he moved one of his hands towards his own face, biting on his index finger.

“Of… of course I do.”

It was unclear to Earl how Smitty did it, but he was pushing all his buttons right now. He knew it was hypocritical of him do all this, making out and probably even having sex now while they were on this mission, even though he had told off Smitty just moments before. But hey, they were alone and it wasn’t like they could blow their cover here. Also it was late and they wouldn’t stake their target out anymore anyway. 

With these excuses in mind, his left hand moved towards Smitty’s hip, his fingers hooking into the sidestrap of his panties. Instead of pulling them down though, he pulled up, squeezing his boner in the process. Smitty made a good sound, a mix between a yelp and a moan while he lowered both his hands onto Earl’s body again for stability. Earl’s other hand followed quickly, so he could use both thumbs to pull the thin lace up. Smitty’s dick was pushed out by this, the pinkish tip visible right in front of his face and Earl had to suppress a slight moan. He felt the nails of Smitty scratch over his skin, while he rolled his hands into fists, pulling on his chest hair while he whimpered. Earl repeated this a few more times, pulling and releasing the panties, his partner losing himself. He didn’t let him get too used to this, though. He had other plans. Better plans. 

He stopped, Smitty whining out in protest, but quickly shut up when he saw Earl’s expression. He stared into his eyes, which were getting wet with tears, while Earl grinned at him. He was hooked on Smitty now and wanted to see how far he could go, if he could even go all the way. He had given him permission to knock him up after all.

He moved again, taking his tiny partner with him. He slid to his side of the bed and sat up, put his feet on the carpet and took Smitty into his arms, just to turn him around, so they were facing the same way. This just happened to be towards a mirror. By _pure_ coincidence. 

Smitty was starting to sober up a bit, so his vision wasn’t as blurry anymore. His mind was still swimming however, but he recognized himself, when he saw his mirror image in front of him. It was hard to comprehend, it was like one of his fucked up wet dreams he sometimes got about his colleague, just even worse. Because he was wearing big girly earrings, mascara and lip gloss and a bit of blush for good measure and well… these tiny panties, where his dick was poking out. Hard and pink and wet. Earl made him sit with his calves on each side of his legs, so his thighs were spread wide, leaving barely anything to the imagination. He noticed just how small he looked, how absolute opposite his body was compared to Earl’s. 

Due to his undercover identity, the chief had made him get rid of all his body hair, so there was no tuft of light brown chest hair or even a happy trail to be seen, not to mention the hair on his arms and legs. All perfectly smooth. It had freaked him out at first, but he had noticed how Earl was scanning over him since they have come here, so maybe he liked it. Which in turn, made him like it. Now, with him sitting in his lap, it was even more noticeable, because Earl was a hairy motherfucker. Smitty’s bare back was leaning against his chest, getting tickled by the thick carpet of hair, Earl’s massive arms embracing his body, his dark skin making him look even paler and pinker than normal. 

He studied what he was seeing in front of him, barely making out that he was hanging in the grip of his attractive colleague he had crushed on for months, with his leaking dick exposed, his butt hanging out of a pair of lacy panties. He turned his head around so he looked up at him, seeing Earl look down in return. He wanted to say something but was honestly lost for words. He was drunk, he was aroused, he was embarrassed and all he wanted was to let Earl do whatever he wanted with him. 

One of his massive hands lightly held him by his jar, to move his face forward again, exposing him to this flustering view once more.

“You be a good wife and keep watching what I’m doing with you.”

His deep voice rumbled through his body and Smitty huffed. He was following through with this weird situational roleplay they had going on and it didn’t take much convincing for Smitty to play along. He nodded meekly and made sure to look straight forward when Earl’s fingers slipped down from his face, over his neck, along his chest, brushing over left nipple. He wasn’t exactly sensitive there, but the whole situation made him twitch when he felt his rough fingertips circle the little bud on his chest. He watched and felt Earl’s other hand moving, gripping his thigh and wandering upwards, stroking the warm skin on the inside, rubbing further up, over his hips and then his palm came flat on his stomach. It was horribly embarrassing. Not only could he see how his hands were caressing and stimulating him all over, he could also see how his expression changed, his cheeks getting a deeper pink, his eyes fluttering, his mouth opening to let out soft moans. It wasn’t like he could stop himself, either. It felt too good and he was too drunk to have any inhibitions. 

Earl nuzzled his chin against his head, while he massaged his chest and belly. 

“Won’t be so skinny for long, once I properly filled you up, babe.”

Smitty had to gasp, but didn’t get the chance to react, because Earl slipped his hand further down, past his belly button, and into his panties, as if it was nothing and they had done this a hundred times before. His penis had ached for touch so his body shivered, when he felt his calloused fingers gripping him. He cried out, his eyes closing to help him cope. At least he didn’t have to watch that in the mirror. Or so he thought.

“You better keep looking, or I won’t move my hand.”

Smitty shook his head. He was sure he would explode if he had to watch Earl’s hand between his legs on top of feeling it. It was already getting too much however and he was greedy. He was certain his partner would do amazing things with him and he didn’t want to miss out, just because it was a lot, a _whole_ lot to do all this in front of a mirror. He squinted his eyes open, his gaze wandering from his flushed, already desperate looking face further down, seeing Earl’s hand with his dick poking out of his fist. 

_Oh my god._

He whimpered and forced his eyes to stay open, looking at Earl through the mirror pleadingly. He finally moved and he felt his hips twitch as soon as he started to gently stroke him. It was very pleasant, despite the roughness of his fingers, because he was careful enough to let him get used to it. He rolled his hips against it, as much as his compromising pose allowed it, Earl humming into his ear.

“You like that, baby?”

Smitty nodded and he wished he could turn around to get another kiss from his huge partner, but he had to keep watching. He held his breath, when he saw Earl’s hand vanish further into his panties, his fingers slicked up from his precum, sliding down, caressing his balls in passing and then going straight for his ass. 

Now, Smitty never had anyone inside of him, let alone touch him there, aside from himself. It was actually since he had known Earl, that he made some very unusual purchases. This was the first time in his life he actually wanted to have sex with a man. And be the bottom. So yeah, he did have a dildo or two inside of him in the past, but having someone else press and prod between his cheeks was a lot different.

He whimpered when he felt Earl’s thick fingers gliding back and forth. He tried to avoid looking at his own face, but he glanced once and then couldn’t break the eye contact he had with himself. His cheeks flushed more, his buckteeth biting his lower lip while he trembled all over. He couldn’t see what he was doing back there, thank fuck, but just shifting his gaze slightly made him look at Earl, who was also staring at the mirror, his dark eyes boring into him, his grin wide. 

“Hey babe, you better saved yourself for your husband.”

He pushed stronger against his entrance and Smitty sighed out while he nodded, unable to speak through his embarrassment.

“Hmnnnn…”

Earl’s deep, dark voice rumbled directly into his ear and goosebumps spread over his back and arms.

“That means you gonna be tight. But don’t worry, babe, I’m gonna prepare you very well.”

Smitty slipped down a bit on Earl’s cotton trousers and had to grip tightly onto him not to fall, when his hand on his chest vanished to retrieve the lotion Earl had on his nightstand. How convenient.  
He could just hope and wish and pray that Earl would change positions for that, would make it a bit more comfortable for him, but he didn’t move, still sat down, still with his hand between his cheeks, still rubbing away. 

His other hand holding the lotion slipped under his leg, pushing it up, exposing some of the action going on under him after all. Smitty moaned when he saw this, his butt cheeks as flushed as the ones on his face, slightly spread by Earl’s big hand. Under this, he could make out a slight dent in the fabric of Earl’s trousers, his hazy brain realizing slowly that his partner was getting hard for him as well. 

He felt flattered, barely realizing what kind of implications this had, but with how things were going it was probably good that Earl’s body was responding as well. He started to imagine what was ahead of them, but the bigger one pulled him right back to the task at hand.

“Be a doll, and press the head of the bottle.”

He ordered him, Smitty’s slow mind processing for a second what was going on. 

Oh, he had to… because Earls was… 

Wordlessly, he moved his left hand forward, pushing the pump down, some of the lotion dropping out and right down between his legs. Earl’s skilled fingers caught it and smeared it further back where he needed it. Smitty twitched and moaned out once more, everything suddenly becoming slicker and weirdly real. Earl wasn’t satisfied yet, however.

“More baby, need to lube you up real good.”

He pumped one more, shivering in the process. This whole thing was so much, so weird, but it felt like a puzzle he didn’t even know existed was falling into place. It was like everything that was happening right now, as dirty and depraved and horribly degrading it was, was supposed to be. The arousal in him made him accept that this was happening now, so he tried to mentally prepare himself for the unthinkable. 

So much lotion was spread between his legs now, staining his underwear, trickling down further, Earl’s hands using it generously on his hole. He pushed himself more against his chest, nuzzling against him for comfort. This man was radiating heat like crazy and it felt soothing against Smitty’s back and cheek. He had his eyes pressed shut and he was relieved that Earl didn’t make him look right now. He needed a break from watching himself getting fingered. 

Earl’s mouth was suddenly on his neck and he felt his teeth slightly grazing his skin. He moaned and tilted his head more, exposing his neck for better access. He nibbled and sucked on him, which added a nice touch to the way he was already getting stimulated between his legs. There, Earl’s fingers were still circling him, prodding against the ring of muscle, warming him up, coating everything with the lotion. Smitty pushed his hips down against the pressure.

“Please, put it in…”

He drawled breathlessly and he felt Earl’s chest move when he chuckled upon that. 

“Don’t worry, we’re getting there. You wanna look into my eyes or at the mirror while I do?”

Smitty gulped and knew Earl wouldn’t accept his answer before he even said it.

“Neither?”

Earl used his middle finger to push stronger against him, almost, just almost, slipping inside, but the pressure so pronounced, Smitty’s hands clawed onto his partner for sheer comfort.

“Eyes or mirror, wife, which is it?”

He felt himself break out in cold sweat trying to make a decision. How cruel of Earl to make him do something like this, while he was not clear in the head. He couldn’t really make any pros and cons up, they slipped away as soon as they appeared in his mind, but he guessed if he looked Earl into the eyes, he at least wouldn’t have to watch the actual thing happening. 

“Eyes…”

He hushed and his partner leaned forward to gently peck him on his sweaty forehead. He then moved back, locked his eyes with his own and mumbled.

“Don’t even think of blinking.”

Smitty simply nodded submissively and then stiffened when Earl’s finger pushed against him in earnest. His muscles relaxed against the intrusion almost instantly and he had to hold his breath in order to keep the eye contact up. Earl’s middle finger felt like two of his own and it was spreading him oh so slowly. He cried out quietly when he felt the ring of muscles getting breached, Earl inching inside more and more, only retreating a little bit in between pushes. Earl’s dark pupils watched him intensely, obviously very entertained with whatever expression he was giving him right now. He got spread more, the finger finally in as far as it could go. Earl circled it around in him, stretching him wider, Smitty having to blink some tears away. 

Earl was holding him at his chest again, but most of his weight was on his palm. He pretty much sat on it and didn’t even touch the fabric of Earl’s trousers with his butt while his arms were awkwardly wrapped around the taller one’s neck. He wondered how he was able to hold his entire body up with just his hand, but then again, it was Earl, who was pretty much entirely made of muscle. Smitty had always loved to look at his perfectly sculptured body in the locker rooms. He admired his dedication, as he had tried for some time to build up some muscle himself, but gave up pretty quickly. He just liked alcohol and lazing around too much to get anywhere close to Earl’s level. It obviously didn’t matter anyway, because this guy was still fingering him right now, even if he didn’t look like a Chippendales dancer. 

He whimpered when he felt Earl’s fingertip brush against his prostate ever so slightly. He put more of his weight on him and couldn’t hold himself from begging.

“Earl, again…”

He would’ve nuzzled him for emphasis, but he had to keep looking at him. Earl’s eyes glimmered and he actually listened and Smitty hiccupped when he felt him pushing against the gland, this time with more intent. His voice was loud in their suite, when Earl started to rub against it, pushing and releasing slowly, making Smitty’s toes curl and body twitch. He would’ve loved to get a hold on his dick to stroke himself, but something told him that this wasn’t a good idea. Also, he probably wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes open if he did. It was hard enough as it was, with Earl’s finger in him. 

His whole body prickled as if he was experiencing the most pleasurable electroshocks, but eventually Earl stopped with his motions when he spoke again.

“Fingering you is fun, but I can’t wait any longer…”

Smitty was surprised with how aroused Earl sounded. He had felt his erection against him, but for some reason, it had never occurred to him that his partner could lose control. In any situation. Even during passionate, drunken sex. Apparently he was wrong. He didn’t have a lot of time to ponder about this, because he could feel Earl lowering his body down into his lap, the hard-on pushing against him through the fabric. He’d actually go all the way, huh? Smitty shivered all over just thinking about feeling Earl’s penis inside him. This was going very fast, but his mind was consumed by his attraction for him, not to mention the arousal coursing through his veins. He only wanted to satisfy him, wanted to feel him fully.

“Fuck me, Earl…”

He moaned, which made him hurry up considerably. His hand on his chest vanished to undo his trousers and it was Earl who broke the eye contact to kiss him again while he was pulling his dick out. Smitty pressed his eyes shut when he felt his tongue against his lips and he parted them willingly to let it in once more. His moaning got louder when Earl’s tongue slipped deeper, basically filling out his whole mouth, leaving Smitty sucking on it helplessly. At the same time, he could feel how his body got moved around, the finger slipping out of him, the invasion replaced by something thick pressing against his loosened up hole. 

Earl pulled his face away at last. He had both his massive hands on each of Smitty’s thighs by now, holding him just so his butt was touching the head of his penis. He wiggled shamelessly in his grip, urging him to lower him. 

“You sure you can take it? Look in the mirror.”

Smitty sobbed but obeyed, turning his head away from Earl’s beautiful face. He hadn’t expected to be able to see so much, but it was all clearly visible. His desperate expression, the way his whole body seemed to flush together with his face, making him look pink and ridiculous. His teary eyes wandered further down and there it was, right between his butt cheeks. His gaze widened when he saw just how girthy Earl was, so much bigger than anything he had ever put into himself. And the worst part of all this was, that he didn’t get afraid, but instead excited. It would definitely be very intense to get fucked by something like this and he could show Earl how good he was if he could fit him inside. 

“P-put it in…!”

He begged once more, nuzzling his head against Earl’s chin without looking away from the mirrored display. He could see Earl grinning at him and then his body got lowered slowly. The tip was pressing against him and Smitty cried out when he felt his body slowly giving way for Earl. The pressure was getting more really quickly, the sensation of being stretched so far so much more than he had thought but he didn’t flinch away or told Earl to stop. Instead, he willed his body to relax, to soften, making it a lot easier for Earl to push further inside. Then, his partner did something to help him out even more. He praised him.

“That’s a good wife, see how you take my cock in? It’s like your pussy was made for me…”

Smitty had to whine, barely able to endure all that teasing on top of his body getting slowly impaled. He went kind of slack against the bigger man, breathing shallowly while the last few inches slowly pushed their way in, his hole so completely full and stretched and clenching around Earl’s dick. Seeing all this in front of him on top of that messed him up even more, just watching this massive thing disappear into him.

He was sitting on his lap now, cock inside him till the hilt, while his earlobe was getting nibbled, hot breath against him making him shudder. He knew Earl had stopped to get him used to it, but all he wished was for him to move, to pound him stupid.

“Gonna fuck you now, Smitty. Gonna go nice and deep and hard. How you like that?”

Smitty nodded eagerly, moaning out Earl’s name and then he wasn’t able to form any words anymore, because Earl started to move. He pulled out slowly and Smitty watched how some of his dark cock appeared under him, just to slip right back inside, pushing the air out of him. He moaned and cried as Earl steadily went faster, his nails digging into Earls arms, while he was getting fucked. 

It was unbelievable, but it was so, so good, Earl’s massive cock stretching him so deliciously, grazing his prostate now and then, his strong hands holding him up so he could thrust into him without mercy. Their faces were so close, so he could hear Earl’s labored breathing as well each time he pushed into him and Smitty felt accomplished that he could make someone like him breathless. This didn’t keep him from speaking, however.

“Oooh, Smitty, gonna knock you up so good, fill you up to the brim with my seed! You’ll be such a good wife and have my babies! Take it, come on!”

All this talk about him making him pregnant was getting too much for Smitty, on top of getting fucked by a massive cock, which he could watch gliding in and out of him the whole time. His brain was gone at this point: all he could do was drool and let him do whatever he wanted.

“God, yes fill me up!!”

He moaned, which made Earl put even more force into it. His whole body was rocking up and down while he pounded him like nobody’s business. Smitty’s neglected cock was leaking all over Earl’s lap, and he felt the orgasm rising with each thrust into him. He would cum without even touching himself, which he was sure only Earl could accomplish. 

He watched Earl’s expression in the mirror, who was also glancing at it, so they made indirect eye contact while being able to watch their actions. When he looked down once more, seeing in detail how fast Earl’s cock moved into him, it was the last straw. The tip pushed against his prostate once more and that was it, he was coming so strongly his whole body tensed up. He was still held with his legs open while his dick was shooting its load, spreading his cum all over his chest, some of it dripping down into Earl’s legs. He threw his head back and moaned loudly.

“I… love… you!!”

He shuddered, as Earl thrusted into him a few more times until he finally found his release, his hips stuttering as he was shooting into him, Smitty feeling how his hot seed coated his insides. He sighed in defeat just when he could hear his partner’s voice softly whispering.

“Love you too, babe…”

After a few more seconds, Earl let himself fall backwards on the mattress, which made Smitty fall with him in turn. As Earl was softening inside of him, he slipped out while they were horizontal, making the smaller one yelp. Earl gently pulled him next to him, so he was lying in between his body and arm, his head resting on his chest. He was so blissed out and still drunk and the warm body under him felt so soothing and inviting, he simply laid his head down and closed his eyes, clenching his butt when he felt the warm liquid trickling out of him. He needed to keep it inside, how else should he get pregnant?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
